


Coming Home

by Helpfulfairy92



Series: Small Ideas [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpfulfairy92/pseuds/Helpfulfairy92
Summary: There is no explanation here.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation here.

I have absolutely zero explanation for this one. 

He decides to surprise his girlfriend. He’s been away for just over a month, helping the company set up their new branch in Portland, and he’d been sent to help hire the right people and get the office all ready. He wasn’t supposed to be back for a couple more days, but had gotten sick of staying in a hotel, he wanted his bed, with Caroline, and to not be around his colleagues longer than necessary. 

It’s nearing three am when the taxi finally pulls up. He’s been awake for the better part of 48 hours, and his eyes are dry and scratchy and all he wants to do is climb into bed next to his girlfriend and sleep for a week.  
He nods politely to the doorman, and manages to make it to the elevator without having him talk. The night doorman is nice enough, though Klaus couldn’t care less about anything he might say right now.  
The rest of the trip is sort of a blur, he isn’t sure if he is awake or not, but somehow, he gets into the apartment and makes his way to their bedroom. 

She is curled up on the right side of the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, with her blond curls pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. She is such a still, deep sleeper, she doesn’t notice when he trips over his tired feed as he enters the room.  
He drops his suitcase and surveys the room.  
It’s slightly messier than usual. And by that he means she has a pair of socks on the floor next to the bed, obviously kicked off at some point, and there are a couple of contracts and planning folders stacked next to the bed, probably ones she’s been working on, judging by the laptop on his side of the bed, and the cold mug of half-drunk tea on the bedside table, she’s been working. He guesses she kept going until her eyes wouldn’t stay open, and she just closed the laptop, and slept as she was. 

The throw that usually rests along the end of the bed is arranged over her side, and he can just the collar of one of his t shirts peeking over the top of the comforter.  
The air is just this side of cool, just the way she likes it, and smells of the cream she uses on her face at night. 

“Klaus?” her voice is heavy with sleep and a bit of confusion, he is a few days early.  
While they talk every day, her voice sounds so much better in person than over the phone.  
“Shh, go back to sleep” but she’s already turning on the bedside lamp, blinking at him in the sudden wash of light.  
“You’re back early” she sounds pleased, even though she is still mostly asleep.  
Her face is creased with pillow marks, and her hair is a wild tangle, pieces falling out of the messy bun; she has never looked more beautiful.  
His side of the bed is untouched, the pillow crisp and blanket unruffled.  
“You have no idea how good it is to see you sweetheart” he murmurs, and shucks off his pants, socks and shoes, and she gives him a sleepy smile and a yawn.  
“I’ve missed you” she says, and pats the bed next to her, shifting back down into the blankets. He pulls his shirt over his head, and moves the covers back “like crazy” he agrees, and she flicks the lamp off as he climbs into bed.  
He reaches for her as soon as she settles back down, fitting her back to his chest and burying his face in her shoulder, letting out a content breath as they lie there in the quiet warmth. He is heading towards sleep when she sleepily says, “love you”, tightens her grip on his arm and presses a kiss to his hand.  
“love you too” he kisses her shoulder.  
It is good to be home.


End file.
